


Verdad

by YNAkuma



Category: O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: Falso amor no correspondido, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Será lo que el otro desee, aún a costa de sus propios sentimientos.
Relationships: Lorenzo Guevara/Gabriel "Gabo" Moretti





	Verdad

La mirada de Gabo estaba llena de resentimiento y no pudo soportarla. No importó cuán arrepentido estuviera, el muchacho no se detuvo a escucharle.

Pero ahora haría que le escuchara, aunque no estuviera del todo convencido. No era la clase de cosas que se confesaban con facilidad.

Gabo le miraba con antipatía, con odio y todo en él le decía que no tenía intenciones de quedarse a oír sus motivos que seguramente serían sin sentidos.

—No quería aceptar que fueras mi hermano —empezó y vio al menor retroceder, a lo cual le tomó de la muñeca para impedir que se alejara —, no quería aceptar ese hecho porque entonces... —inconscientemente cerró su mano sobre el otro con fuerza.

—Ngh, Lorenzo... —le escuchó quejarse mas no le prestó atención.

—¡¿Cómo se suponía que debía aceptar algo así?! —alzó la voz desesperado y miró intensamente al más bajo —, ¿cómo aceptar que eres mi hermano con estos sofocantes sentimientos? —levantó su mano libre a la altura de su pecho y la colocó justo en medio.

Lo dijo, al fin se lo dijo.

El gesto de Gabo era algo que jamás había visto, asombrosamente indescriptible. No podía saber si estaba enojado, sorprendido o asustado, quizá todo eso y más; no dijo nada respecto a lo que acababa de oír y sabía que no lo diría así que le soltó.

Bajó la mirada y al ver que el castaño no se había movido de su lugar continuó —¿Cómo podía decírtelo?, ¿cómo aceptas que te has enamorado de tu hermano?

Siguió sin recibir respuesta por parte del otro y se sonrió con melancolía, riéndose tal vez de sí mismo. Suspiró y levantó la cabeza para ver otra vez a Gabo, a su hermano, a los ojos.

—Lo siento Gabo, lo siento mucho.

Y con eso le dejó solo en el área de estudio.

Se lo dijo y simplemente no podía creerlo, avanzó confundido entre el resto de los estudiantes del IAD y se dirigió a las canchas de baloncesto donde suponía que estaba la única persona que era su confidente.

Al llegar vio su espalda en la primer fila de las gradas, su largo cabello caía con gracia sobre su delgada espalda y por un instante pensó que las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si tan sólo hubiera permanecido enamorado de ella.

Avanzó hacia Martina y se sentó justo a su lado sin mirarla.

—Creí que no querías volver a verme —le dijo en cuanto tomó asiento.

—Es verdad, pero no hay otra persona con la que pueda hablar de esto —respondió y al terminar giró la cabeza para mirarla —. Al fin se lo dije.

Martina abrió los ojos de par en par y tras parpadear un par de veces recuperó la compostura —¿Y qué pasó?, ¿qué te dijo?

—Nada, no pude quedarme a escucharle.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —ella siguió mirándole con atención.

—No lo sé, no sé cómo podré mirarle a los ojos... no sé cómo podré seguir hablándole.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio y observó su perfil tanto como podía permitirse.

—¿Qué crees que es lo que él necesita?

Las palabras de Martina le hirieron, se clavaron en su pecho como una estaca y supo qué era lo que debía hacer, aunque no le gustara.

Probablemente llegarían tarde a clase pero en ese momento la compañía de la chica le venía bastante bien.

—Dime, ¿por qué seguiste conmigo a pesar de lo de Gabo? —ahora él miró el perfil de la joven.

—Porque esperaba que me eligieras a mí y no a él —su mirada se veía tan distante, estaba mirando algo que él no podía y que quizá jamás lo haría.

Con cierta culpa tomó la mano de Martina, tan blanca y femenina. La había tomado tantas veces antes pero en ese momento le figuraba tan extraña, tan ajena y se disculpó con ella.

-.-.-.-

Al abrir la puerta se topó con su padre, llevaba su celular en su mano y lucía agotado mientras hablaba por el móvil.

—Perdona —dijo a quien conversaba con él a través del celular —, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

—No lo sé, ¿no ha llegado? —comentó preocupado.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando llegue, tengo que irme —y con ello se fue.

Se quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta principal hasta que vio a Diego subirse al vehículo y entonces entró en la casa. Tuvo la tentación de ir a revisar la habitación de Lorenzo para cerciorarse de que fuera verdad lo que su padre le había dicho, sin embargo resistió la tentación, ¿por qué preguntaría eso si no fuese cierto? Se dirigió a la cocina para coger algo de beber y tomó asiento en la mesa.

No había visto a Lorenzo después de aquella conversación en la mañana, ni siquiera había ido al entrenamiento y a pesar de que estaba preocupado por él, al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado, ¿cómo debía verle a la cara después de esa confesión?, además aún seguía enojado porque le había mentido de esa forma... ¿verdad?

Quería seguir enojado con él pero la razón que le había dado le desbalanceó en su totalidad.

—...Gabo.

Escuchó atrás de él y volteó para encontrarse con su hermano.

—¿Y papá? —preguntó, se asomó por el pasillo haciendo obvio que no quería mirarle a los ojos.

—Se fue, tenía trabajo —contestó y se puso ansioso, esperaba que el mayor le mirara, aunque fuese un poco.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Pero Lorenzo no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento, avanzó por el largo pasillo y se fue a su recámara, supuso, ¿a dónde más podría ir?

Pasados algunos minutos decidió ir con él, tenían que hablar.

Lorenzo se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama con las manos cruzadas, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y descansaba la frente en el dorso de sus manos, lucía bastante afligido.

—Lorenzo, ¿podemos hablar? —el susodicho apenas alzó la cabeza y le miró por encima de sus manos por algunos segundos antes de levantarse.

No estaba seguro de qué pretendía, estaba confundido. —Yo tampoco quería creer que tú fueras mi hermano —bajó la mirada incapaz de verle —, pero acepté esa verdad a costa de negar otra.

Estaban en la misma situación.

—Tuve que negarla porque...

—Gabo —le interrumpió, se crispó ligeramente y con lentitud llevó su mirada hacia la ajena, Lorenzo se veía aliviado, más relajado en comparación a como lo había visto esa mañana —, dime: ¿qué quieres de mí?, ¿quieres que sea un hermano... o quizás algo más?

Tragó saliva, ¿por qué debía ser él quien se enfrentase a esa pregunta? Él, que no sabía ser egoísta ni caprichoso.

—Tienes que ser mi hermano, Lorenzo —bajó la mirada otra vez —, tienes que serlo por papá, por los demás, por ambos —y entonces le observó, la mirada del más alto se descompuso en un instante y algo oprimió su pecho.

—Bien, si quieres un hermano de mí, eso seré pero —se acercó, la distancia entre ellos disminuyó —permíteme algo antes de serlo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta las manos de Lorenzo sostenían su rostro con cuidado, con un cariño que podría hacerle arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir. No supo si el mayor le pidió algo y mucho menos supo si él respondió a su petición, sin embargo no fue capaz de pensar en eso una vez el goleador se inclinó para besarle.

Intentó imitarle, movió con torpeza sus labios contra los ajenos y siguió sus movimientos con miedo porque mientras más le besaba más le lastimaba.

_¿Por qué tenían que haberse enamorado?_

El mayor terminó el contacto y pudo ver un gesto angustiado en él.

_¿Por qué tenían que ser hermanos?_

Desesperado agarró al más alto por su playera y se aferró a la costura de ésta.

Lorenzo se acercó y le besó de nuevo.

_¿Por qué debían negar esa verdad?_


End file.
